


Taut strings tend to break

by Louissimon



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louissimon/pseuds/Louissimon
Summary: Seeing how low Rolf's skills with the bow are, Shinon is starting to reconsider teaching him how to use one in battle.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Nagamas Gifts





	Taut strings tend to break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pomegranate-belle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pomegranate-belle).



The sound of the arrow hitting the ground far from its target was quickly followed with a loud grunt of exasperation

\- That's it, I quit.  
\- I'm sorry uncle Shinon, I swear I'll do better!  
\- You said that yesterday, and today you once again managed to empty your quiver without getting even close to your target once.   
\- I - I know, but I can feel like I'm getting a better handle for it!  
\- Well, I suggest you start getting a better handle of a broom. It'll be easier for you and there'll be less chance of you hurting someone on your side during battle.  
\- But, but... *sniffs*  
\- Don't   
\- Whaaaaaaaa!  
\- Oh go right ahead, see if I care.

Shinon start walking away, leaving Rolf crying alone in the meadow. The farther he got from him, the louder the cries seemed to be. Once he was far enough to not hear him anymore, he finally started to relax, but then his conscience started nagging him in the back of his mind. With a sigh of resignation, he turned around and went back the way he came. 

Once he had rejoined the hidden training ground he had prepared for Rolf's lesson, he was surprised to see him aiming an arrow at one of the marks on a tree. With no surprise, this one rejoined the others on the ground all around the empty target. Shinon was convinced that the kid would start bawling again, but he limited himself to a sniff and pulled the last arrow out of his quiver. Shinon was both admiring and frustrated by this show of stubbornness. He was ready to walk in and convince him to stop but the young boy let loose the arrow before he could. It flew through the air and landed in the bark of the tree. Rolf let out a sound of annoyance combined with despair, as if his whole world and happiness were dependent on this single arrow, but Shinon raised his eyebrows.

This was the first time an arrow actually landed on the tree and not on the ground. Looking at the arrows on the ground, he realized that they were actually closer to the roots than they had been in the previous days. Somehow, at a snail's pace, he really was making progress and clearly had no plans to stop. 

After some reflection, he finally came out of his spot and approached the young boy as he was picking up the arrows. When he finally noticed the adult, he jumped in surprise. Awkwardly sizing each other in silence, Shinon finally said:

\- Why is it so important to you? To learn how to shoot a bow?  
-...  
\- Come on, spit it out.  
\- ...Because I'm tired of being useless, of not being able to help while my brothers go out to risk their life.  
\- ... And you think risking your own life on the battlefield would make them feel better?  
\- At least they would finally understand how I feel! All I want is to help make sure that they live.  
\- I see. In that case, we better get back to training that poor aim of yours.

As he walked back, Rolf just stood there, mouth agape. Shinon turned around and showed how little patience he had left when he yelled to hurry up. 

-Come on! We need to get started soon if we want to make you good enough before your first battle. Pick up those arrows then come here so that I can tell you, once again, what you're doing wrong. 

Rolf startled then quickly scrambled to pick up the arrows and rejoin his mentor. 

They trained and trained until the sun was down and it was not possible to clearly see what they were aiming anymore. They figured at this point that, back home, they must have already finished eating, so before starting the journey to their bed, Shinon started a small fire and prepared dinner for both of them with some small game he caught. As they were eating, Rolf glanced a couple of time at Shinon.

-What is it Rolf?  
-Oh, uh, I was just wondering, why did you come back?  
-Because I don't want you to die.

The bluntness of the response left Rolf silent. Seeing that he wanted more, Shinon sighed and continued

-I like you Rolf. You actually work hard for what you want and never ask for a free pass. But, right now, you're a terrible archer and I doubt you'd do much better with another kind of weapon, especially if you fought against an adult. Once you're in a battle... well, people will die. Either your enemy or your allies. If you want to make sure to make it out alive, even more, if you want to actually protect others, you need to be damn good and train a lot. Clearly you don't intend to stop, so I figured I might as well try to help you avoid the worst case scenario. 

Shinon suddenly pointed a bone at Rolf with a grave look on his face.

\- If you're going to be my pupil, you better never accept anything less than perfect. If you want to be a good archer, be the best archer. If you're going to aim, you need to hit. Because whatever you're aiming, it'll rarely give you a chance to aim again. Once I'm done with you, you better be able to slip your arrows between the gaps in armors.   
-Yes sir! I'll be the best sniper you ever saw!

Shinon chuckled. Despite himself, he was growing fond of the boy. 

\- You know Rolf, you might just be right. You certainly have the tenacity for it. Heck, you might even surpass me some day. Just continue like that and great things will happen to you.  
\- You... you really think so uncle Shinon?  
\- Wouldn't be saying it if that was not the case. 

Rolf's eyes started to sparkle with admiration for his mentor. Shinon Ruffled his hair to make him stop, mainly because it was embarrassing him. They went back to eating in silence, but this time it was him that was glancing at the boy. He couldn't help but worry about what the future had in store for him. He decided that he had enough worrying about his own survival and that the best way to not have those doubts would be to make sure the kid is able to handle himself.

Once they finished eating, they put out the fire and started walking home under the stars. Rolf pretend they were target and shot them down with an imaginary bow under the watchful eye of Shinon, correcting him on his pose and complementing his good shots.


End file.
